Mighty pups -The Battle Of Ancient Weapons（超級小狗–古代兵器之戰）
by paw1010
Summary: In an archaeological excavation mission, Paw Patrol accidentally discovered a strange antiquities. But that antiquities is to be an ancient weapon that almost ruined the world thousands of years ago. Now the world is in crisis again, Paw Patrol intends to use the power of Mighty pups, but they can succeed?（Language：English、Chinese 中文）
1. 1：The secret passage

**_Hi! This new story is a new idea that I thought of. I mentioned it before, but the content is a little short.I originally wanted to upload a new chapter of Hunter Commando on winter vacation, but I am too after a few days I will upload it (maybe). As for the name of this story, I have improved it a bit,. It called: Mighty Pups- The Battle Of Ancient Weapons. Ok, this is my second story, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Paw Patrol_**

* * *

**Mighty pups -The Battle Of Ancient Weapons**

**By paw1010**

**Part 1:The secret passage**

* * *

In a fine weather, Carlos, Tracker, Ryder and his pups are working on excavation of archaeological relics on the high mountains of Machu Picchu, they are looking for an ancient antiquities.

"Ryder, thank you and your pups for helping us find this antiquities." said Carlos.

"You're welcome, Carlos." replied Ryder.

"Carlos, what kind of ancient relics are we looking for this time?" asked Rubble.

"Few days ago, I and Tracker dug up an ancient map and this necklace ." Carlos said, taking an ancient map and a very beautiful crystal necklace from his backpack.

"Wow! It beautiful!"They said, Carlos continued to answer: "And this time we are looking for a treasure of a former royal about a thousand years ago. The map shows that this treasure is buried here."

"And we have to dig it up and bring it to the museum to study."said Tracker.

"What do you think will be a treasure?" asked Skye excitedly.

"Sorry... I don't know." replied Carlos with a smile. "But I think the answer will be revealed soon!"

* * *

They dug for a while, but so far, they have not dug any antiquities."Um... Carlos, are you sure that the treasure is really buried here?" asked Ryder doubtfully.

"Well... the location recorded in this ancient map is indeed right here." replied Carlos, looking at the map.

"Maybe it is buried in a deep place, we continue to dig, maybe it will be show up."

They nodded and continued to dig. But when Marshall dug the shovel into the soil, the shovel hit a certain hard object and bounces."Uh... what this?"

"What's wrong, Marshall?" they asked,Marshall touched the hard object and replied, "I seem to have dug a stone, but it touch doesn't feel like a stone."

"Let me see." Carlos walked over to Marshall, squatted down and touched the hard object.

"This touch...is like a slate! Hold on..." Carlos poked the dirt off the side, and he saw patterns on the slate that were suspected of being artificially carved.

"Guys! Come here! We seem to have dug up antiquities!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. They rushed over and began to clear the dirt on the slate.

After a few minutes, they finally dug out the slate. This is a giant square slab, at least eight meters wide and with a very complex and beautiful pattern on the edge of the slate.

"Carlos, is this slate the ancient relic we are looking for?" asked Tracker.

"No. This is not the ancient relic we are looking for." replied Carlos, Ryder went on to ask, "Carlos, have you seen these patterns before?"

"Uh, no. I have never seen these patterns," said Carlos, using a brush to remove the dust from the slate.

After the dust was removed, the patterns on the slate became very clear, and they slowly observed the slate. "Well... why is this slate buried here?" asked Carlos in confusion.

At this time, Tracker raised his ears and looked at the slate with a surprised expression. "Gus, quiet! I heard the sound of air flowing under the slate!"

"W-what?" they asked in amazement. Carlos cautiously climbed onto the slate. He tapped the slate with a cross. He found that the slate was empty. "Wait ! If this is not a slate, it is..."

"This is not a slate! This is a door! shouted Carlos.

"Door!?" they asked in surprise.

"Yes! There must be some antiquities hidden underneath. Maybe that the treasure we are looking for is inside!" he shouted.

They suddenly noticed one thing, Carlos's crystal necklace is glowing purple light. "Carlos, your crystal necklace is shining!"

"What!? How!?" Carlos picked up the necklace and observed the necklace. "That there is really something underneath!"

"But... how do we open this door?" asked Zuma.

When everyone thought about how to open the door,Rocky found a small hole in the middle of the slate. "Ryder, there seems to be a small hole in the middle of the slate!"

Ryder went up to check, there is indeed a small hole in the middle of the slate. "Is it…the keyhole!?"

As they walked into the keyhole, the crystal glowed stronger. "Is it... this crystal is the key!? Ryder, give it a try!" said Carlos.

When Ryder put the crystal to the keyhole, the crystal was sucked in. After a few seconds, the slate responded.

"Whit ! The slate is moving! Everyone! Further from the slate!" shouted Ryder, they each retreated, and the slate began to make a after, the crystal was bounced out and Ryder caught the crystal quickly."So... is the door unlocked?"

At this time, the slate was divided into two halves and moved to the side to reveal a staircase leading to the ground.

They went up to check, Chase took out a flashlight to illuminate the stairs, the lights didn't cover the end. They speculated that the depth was about fifty meters.

"Guys, do we want to go down?" asked Carlos, but Tracker's ears hangs down, revealing a scared expression and replied: "Uh... this is too dark in there..."

"Don't worry, we have a flashlight, you can rest assured." replied Chase. Tracker nodded, although he was afraid dark, he had the courage. "OK, let's go down and see, maybe the antiquities we are looking for are below."

After that, they walked in toward the passage.

* * *

They entered the passage for a while, and the walls and stairs in the passage were not ordinary earth or stone, They are a brick made of unknown material.

"Carlos, do you know what the materials of these bricks are?" asked Ryder.

"Uh... I don't know. I haven't seen the material of this brick. It feels like a stone brick, but it is several times smoother and stronger than a stone brick." replied Carlos.

"Carlos, the light of the crystal has not been extinguished until now, is it guiding us?" asked Tracker.

"I don't know, but it's possible," said Carlos.

Soon after, they found the floor below a few meters away from them. "Guys! We are at the bottom!" Tracker exclaimed excitedly.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and in front of them was a wall. There is a strange sign on the top of the wall.

"Uh? What is this ..." When they approached, the wall suddenly opened, causing them to be scared to take a step back.

After hesitating, they decided to explore. They found a very spacious passage behind the door, about 16 meters wide and tall. The doorway has a drop from the floor of the passage, and the strange thing is that there is no light in the passage but it is very bright.

"Let's go." said Carlos, he jumped on the floor, the others followed.

"Guys, this channel has no light source but it is very bright, why?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know. But careful, there may be some institutions hidden here." reminded Carlos.

But after a few steps, Zuma stepped on a stone brick, which gave off a red light.

"Uh? I... I seem to step on something..."

At this time, the behind made a loud noise, they turned their heads and looked back. The door was blocked by the wall, and a giant cylinder fell over the ceiling and rolled over them.

"Oh no! It's a trap! Run!"

* * *

**超級小狗–古代兵器之戰**

**由paw1010**

**第一章：秘密通道**

* * *

一個晴朗的天氣，卡羅斯、小克和萊德和他的小狗們正在馬丘比丘的高山上進行挖掘考古遺物的工作，他們正在尋找一個古代遺物。

「萊德，謝謝你和你的小狗來幫助我們尋找這個古物。」卡羅斯說道。

「不客氣，卡羅斯。」萊德回答。

「卡羅斯，我們這次是要尋找什麼樣子的古代遺物呢？」小礫問。

「哇！好漂亮！」他們說道，卡羅斯繼續回答：「而我們要找的是一個大約在幾千年前某個前皇族的一個寶物，地圖上記載這個寶物被埋在這裡。」

「而我們要把它挖出來讓它重見天日，並把他帶到博物館裡研究。」小克說道。

「那你覺得會是什麼樣子的寶物呢？」天天興奮地問。

「抱歉…我也不知道。」卡羅斯笑著回答。「但我想答案很快就會揭曉了！」

* * *

他們挖了一陣子了，但是到目前為止，並沒有挖到任何的古物。「嗯…卡羅斯，你確定那個寶物真的被埋在這裡嗎？」萊德疑惑的問。

「嗯…這張古代地圖記載的位置確實是在這裡沒錯。」卡羅斯回答，看著地圖。「也許是被埋在很深的地方，我們再繼續挖挖看，說不定就會挖到了。」

他們點了點頭，具續進行挖掘。但當毛毛把鏟子挖進土裡時，鏟子打中了某種硬物而彈了開來。「咦…這是什麼？」

「怎麼了嗎，毛毛？」他們問道，毛毛摸了摸那個硬物並回答「我好像挖到了石頭，但這觸感並不像石頭。」

「讓我看看。」卡羅斯走到了毛毛身旁，蹲了下來，摸了摸那個硬物。

「這個觸感…好像是石板！等等，這是…」卡羅斯撥開了一旁的泥土，他看見了石板上有疑似人工雕刻出來的花紋。

「各位！快過來！我們好像挖到古物了！」卡羅斯興奮的喊道。他們趕了過來，並開始清除石板上的泥土。

幾分鐘後，他們終於讓石板重見天日了，這是一個巨型方形石板，常與寬至少有八公尺，石板上的邊緣有著非常複雜和漂亮的花紋。

「卡羅斯，這塊石板會是我們要找的古代遺物嗎？」。小克問。

「不。這不是我們要找的古代遺物。」卡羅斯回答，萊德接著問：「卡羅斯，這些花紋你以前見過嗎？」

「嗯，沒有。這些花紋我從來沒有看過。」卡羅斯說道，他使用著刷子刷除石板上的塵土。

刷除塵土後，石板上的花紋變得非常的清晰，他們則是慢慢地觀察著石板。「嗯…為什麼這裡會埋著這個石板呢？」卡羅斯疑惑的問。

這時，小克豎起了耳朵，露出驚訝的表情看著那塊石板。「各位，安靜！我聽到了石板下有空氣流動的聲音！」

「什-什麼！？」他們驚訝的問道，卡羅斯小心翼翼地爬到了石板上，他用十字搞輕輕敲打石板，他很快地發現了石板下是空的。「等一下！如果這不是石板，難道是…」

「這個不是石板！這是一扇門！卡羅斯喊道。

「門！？」他們驚訝的問。

「對！下面一定有藏著某種古物，有可能我們要找的寶物就在裡面！」他喊道。

這時他們注意到了一件事，卡羅斯的項鍊上的水晶突然發出了紫色的光芒。「卡羅斯，你的水晶項鍊正在發光！」

「咦！？怎麼會！？」卡羅斯拿起了項鍊，觀察著項鍊。「看來底下真的有東西！」

「但…我們要怎麼打開這道門呢？」路馬接著問。

正當大家想著如何打開門的時候，

灰灰發現了石板的中間有一個小孔洞。「萊德，石板地中間好像有個小孔洞！」

萊德走了上去查看，石板的中間的確有一個小孔洞。「難道…這是鑰匙孔！？」

當他們走進鑰匙孔的時候，水晶的光芒越來越強。「莫非…這個水晶是鑰匙！？萊德，試試看！」卡羅斯說道。

當萊德把水晶靠近鑰匙孔時，水晶被吸了進去。幾秒後，石板有了反應。

「咦！石板有動靜！各位！離石板遠一點！」萊德喊道，他們各自退了開來，石板開始發出聲音。不久之後，水晶被彈了出來，萊德則快速的接住了水晶。「所以…門解鎖了嗎？」

這時石板分成了兩半，往旁邊移了過去，露出了一個通往地下的樓梯。

他們走上前去查看，阿奇拿出了手電筒照明著樓梯口，燈光並沒有罩到底，他們推測深度大約超過五十公尺。

「各位，我們要不要下去看看？」卡羅斯問，但小克的耳朵垂了下來，露出了害怕的表情回答：「呃…這下面好黑暗啊…」

「別擔心，我們有手電筒，你可以放心。」阿奇回答。小克點了點頭，雖然他怕黑，但他鼓起了勇氣。「好吧，我們下去看看，也許我們要找的古物就在下面。」

就這樣，他們朝著通道走了進去。

* * *

他們進入到通道裡一段時間了，通道裡的牆壁和樓梯不是普通的泥土或石頭，而是一種用未知材質製成的堅固磚塊。

「Carlos，你知道這些磚塊的材質是什麼嗎？」Ryder問。

「嗯…我不知道。這種磚塊的材質我沒見過。它的觸感很像石磚，但卻比石磚還要光滑和堅固好幾倍。」Carlos回答。

「Carlos，水晶的光到現在都沒有熄滅，它是不是在指引我們？」Tracker問。

「我也不知道，但有這個可能。」Carlos說。

不久後，他們發現了地板在離他們幾公尺的下方。「各位！我們到底部了！」Tracker興奮的喊道。

他們終於抵達了樓梯的底部，在他們面前的是一道牆。牆的上面則有一個奇怪的標誌。

「嗯？這是…」當他們靠近時，牆突然打開來，導致他們被嚇到退了一步。

他們猶豫一下子後，決定往前探險。他們發現了門後有個非常的寬敞的通道，寬與高大約是16公尺。門口離通道的地板有落差，而奇怪的是通道內沒有光卻非常的明亮。

「走吧。」Carlos說，他跳了下去，其他人則跟在後面。

「各位，這個通道沒有光源卻非常的明亮，為什麼呢？」Rocky問。

「我不知道。但小心一點，這裡可能藏著某些機關。」Carlos提醒著。

但走沒幾步路，Zuma踩到了一塊石磚，這塊石磚發出了紅色的光。

「嗯？我…好像踩到什麼了…」

這時候面發出了巨大的聲響，他們轉頭往後看，後面的門口被牆堵住了，天花板上掉下了一塊巨型圓柱朝他們滾了過去。

「不好！是陷阱！快跑！」


	2. 2：Chamber

_**Uh... I didn't feel very good recently,so it's late to update. for this chapter, it seems to be like teasing Zuma, but I don't have no dislike for him. It's just pure creation. I hope Zuma won't hate chapter is a bit short, the next one I will try to lengthen the story, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

**Mighty pups -The Battle Of Ancient Weapons**

**By paw1010**

**Part 2 Chamber**

* * *

"Oh my God!" They ran at a fast pace, trying to get rid of the giant cylinder behind them. But while running, Zuma stepped on the trap.

The organs on the wall opened and shot countless arrows toward them. "Wow Ah!"

At that moment, Chase used his super powers. Time seems to be like a pause, and Chase connects the arrows of each branch at a super-fast speed.

After a second, Chase lifted his super power, returned to Ryder's side.

"Good job! Chase!" Ryder shouted, Chase spit out all the arrows.

"We must be careful of the stone bricks on the floor! The traps in the stone bricks are hidden! Be careful not to step on the organs!" Karos shouted, but the stone bricks on the floor were exactly the same and could not be distinguished. In less than a few seconds, Zuma stepped the trap again.

"Oh No!" This time there was a fence in front of them that sealed their way. "Rubble!" Ryder yelled, Rubble made his super powers and rushed past the fence.

"Rubble on the double!" For a moment, the fence was broken and they passed through the debris of the fence.

"Is there a way to stop the cylinder?!" Tracker shouted.

"We don't know!" Everyone was at one's wits' end, only knowing that Zuma had been stepped trap.

"Hey! Zuma! Are you going to step on it because you think it's fun!?" Chase shouted, Zuma shouted innocent, "I don't know!"

But after the words were finished, he stepped on the trap again. The floor raised a barrier wall and they jumped over. But Marshall did not jump successfully, he was stumped.

"Ah!"

"Marshall!" Ryder and Chase ran over and lifted Marshall, but they couldn't run away.

"We are dead..." When Tracker thought so, he suddenly heard a passage._ ...in your lower left..._

Tracker looked around and no one spoke to him. He thought it was his hallucination, but he heard it again. _...in the stone brick at your bottom left, step on! Now! ..._

He looked down at his lower left and found a stone pass with a strange sign. Tracker stepped on the brick according to the instructions of the voice.

The floor where they stood moved up, and the walls on both sides pushed them into a hidden space.

"Thank you, Ryder, Chase." Marshall thanked and took off the dust.

"But... what's going on?" It's dark all around them, they couldn't see anything, until they saw the light in the distance.

"Hey!? There is light !" They walked in the direction of light and shadow and found that it was a door.

They passed through the door and entered a room. They saw a huge crystal, and underneath it was fixed by a chassis of suspected mechanical type. "Wow! So beautiful."

"What the hell is this..." When Carlos was watching around, the crystal on his hand suddenly flew into a slot in the crystal base, and soon there was movement.

"W...what is going on!?" After the crystal was inserted, the base raised a suspected key. "Uh... what is this?"

They looked at the organ, Rocky asked, "Do you think this thing can be pulled up?"

"Uh... I don't know. Would you want to try pull up ?" Karos replied, but Ryder said worriedly: "But we don't know what this organ is. Maybe this is a , the various devices here are not like the products of thousands of years ago,too advanced."

"Right! We have triggered too many traps just now, it is best not to touch it!" Zuma shouted.

"But... everytime who triggered the trap is you," Rubble replied.

"Uh..."

"But I think this should not a trap. The traps we just touched are on the ground. So, this should not be." Karos replied.

"So what do you think is this?" Rocky asked. Others shook their heads.

_Press the down! Hurry!_

Tracker heard the sound again, and he walked in the direction of the device. "Tracker, what are you doing?" they asked.

"I think this thing shouldn't be pull up." Tracker went to the front of the device and he pressed it down. The device was activated, but the Tracker suddenly felt a strong current flowing through his body, he was bounced out.

"Wow Ah!"

"Tracker!" They ran to the side of Tracker and lift up him. "Are you okay? Tracker?"

"I... I'm fine... Wait, the crystal-" Tracker pointed at the crystal, after the organ was moved, the crystal began to emit strange light, the crystal began to produce lightning, and the floor opened to cause violent shaking. "Ah!? What happened?! We need get out of here!"

When everyone ran in the direction of the exit, Tracker stopped, he saw a black shadow next to the crystal. It is a pup.

"Tracker! What are you doing!? Hurry up!"

"Wait a minute! There is a pup... Uh!?" When Tracker looked back again, the pup is gone.

"Tracker!" they shouted, there was no time, and Tracker had to head toward other people.

Tracker jumped out of the exit but he hit them, causing them to pile up. What's worset, they triggered the trap. The floor glowed red and they fell into the trap.

"Oh my god! It's going to hit!" Seeing that they had to hit the bottom and turn into a meat sauce, Marshall shouted, "Ryder! I have to make that skill!"

"But that skill you are not going to control it!" Ryder shouted.

"Time is running out!"

Ryder did not hesitate, he shout: "Everyone! Stay at the back of Marshall! Hurry!"

They stayed behind Marshall, only five seconds from the bottom, Marshall rubbed his claws, and a fireball appeared in front of his chest. In less than half a second, he pushed the fireball out. **"Vulcan burst!"**

A loud noise, a large hole was blown up in the mountain wall. They flew out and did not stop and continued to fall to the bottom of the cliff. **"Wow Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah ! ! ! ! !"**

"Rocky! Skye! Use that skill!" Ryder shout, Rocky used his super powers, he summoned several things like leather bags, the green light put everyone in.

Skye summoned a tornado to let them fly and land safely and successfully. "Hu~! That was so close." Chase looked at the place where they fell and sighed.

"Thank you, Skye, Rocky." Ryder thanked. "You're welcome! Ryder!" They both smiled and answered at the same time.

"Guys, let's get out of here first. It's almost night, we'd better leave here soon, after a few days, let's explore again." Karos said, looked at the sky.

"I agree!" Tracker shouted.

"I know, We have experienced a lot of things today, we are tired. We need have a good rest." Ryder said that he opened the puppad, called the robot dog.

A few minutes later, they got on the air patroller, they looked at Machu Picchu before the hatch closed. After the doors closed, they left the place. But they didn't know that on the top of the mountain not far away, someone watched them leave.

* * *

At this time, in that room, in the crystal, it is suspected something is being cultivated...

* * *

**(Chinese Version)**

**超級小狗–古代兵器之戰**

**由paw1010**

**第二章：密室**

* * *

「我的老天鵝啊！！！」他們以飛快的速度奔跑著，試圖擺脫掉他們身後的巨型圓柱。但在奔跑的同時，路馬又踩到了陷阱機關。

牆壁上的機關打了開來，朝著他們射出了無數的箭矢。「哇啊！！」

在那一瞬間，阿奇使用了他的超能力。時間彷彿就像暫停了一樣，阿奇以超高速的速度把每一枝的箭矢通通接了下來。

一秒後，阿奇解除了超能力，回到了萊德的身旁。

「做的好！阿奇！」萊德喊道，阿奇則吐掉了他接下的所有箭矢。

「我們必須小心地板上的石磚！石磚之中藏著陷阱的觸發機關！小心不要踩到機關！」卡羅斯大喊道，但是地板上的石磚都長的一模一樣，根本無法分辨。不到幾秒，路馬又踩到了機關。

「糟糕！」這次在他們的前方出現了柵欄，封住了他們的去路。「小礫！！」萊德大喊道，小礫使出了他的超能力，往柵欄衝了過去。

「看我小礫往前衝！！」一瞬間，柵欄被撞碎了，他們穿過了柵欄的碎塊。

「有沒有讓圓柱停下來方法ㄚ！？」小克喊道。

「我們不知道ㄚ！」大家都束手無策，只知道路馬一直誤觸陷阱。

「喂！路馬！你是不是因為覺得好玩就踩下去ㄚ！？」阿奇大吼道，路馬一臉很無辜地喊道：「這我怎麼知道ㄚ！」

話才剛喊完，他又踩到了陷阱。地板升起了一道道的障礙牆，他們跳了過去。但毛毛沒有跳成功，他被絆倒了。

「啊！！！」

「毛毛！！」萊德和阿奇跑了過去，將毛毛扶起，但他們已經跑不掉了。

「完蛋了…」當 小克這麼想時，突然他聽見了一段話。…_在你的左下方…_

小克四處張望，並沒有人對著他說話，他以為是他的幻覺，但他又聽見了。…_在你的左下方的石磚，踩下去！快！…_

他往他的左下方看，發現有一個有著奇怪標誌的石傳，小克照著聲音的指示踩了下去。

他們所站的地板移動了起來，兩旁的牆壁把他們推進了一個隱藏的空間裡。

「謝謝你們，萊德、阿奇。」Marshall答謝道，拍掉了身上的灰塵

「但…這是怎麼回事？」在他們的四週都一片漆黑，什麼也看不清楚，直到他們看見了遠處的光影。

「咦！？那裡有光影！」他們朝著光影的方向走去，發現那是一道門。

他們穿過了那道門，進入了一間密室，他們看見了一個巨大的水晶，它的底下則是被疑似機械類型的底盤固定住。「哇，好漂亮。」

「這到底是…」當卡羅斯在觀察四周時，他手上的水晶突然飛向了水晶底座的一個插槽內，不久後有了動靜。

「怎…怎麼回事！？」水晶插進去後，底座升出了一把疑似鑰匙的機關。「嗯…這是什麼？」

他們看著這個機關，灰灰問道：「你覺得這東西可以拔起來嗎？」

「嗯…不知道。要試試看嗎？」卡羅斯回答，但萊德擔憂地說：「但是我們不知道這是甚麼裝置，這可能是某種陷阱。而且，這裡的各種設備不像是幾千年前的產物，太先進了。」

「沒錯！我們剛才誤觸太多的陷阱了，最好不要亂碰！」路馬喊道。

「但是…誤觸陷阱的人都是你啊。」小礫回答。

「嗚…」

「但是我想，這應該不是陷阱，我們剛剛誤觸的陷阱機關都是在地上。所以，這應該不是。」卡羅斯回答。

「那你覺得這是甚麼？」灰灰問道。其他人則搖了搖頭。

_把裝置壓下去！快！_

小克再次聽見了那聲音，他往裝置的方向走了過去。「小克，你要做甚麼？」他們問道。

「我想，這東西應該不是用拔的。」小克走到了裝置的前面，他把它往下壓。裝置被啟動了，但小克突然感覺到了他的身體有一股強烈的電流竄過他的身體，他被彈了出去。

「哇啊！」

「小克！」他們跑到了小克身旁，扶起了他。「你還好嗎 小克？」

「我…我沒事…等等，那個水晶-」小克指向了那顆水晶，在那裝置被搬動後，水晶開始發出奇怪的光芒，晶體開始產生雷電，地板開使產生劇烈的晃動。「咦！？怎麼回事！？大家快離開這裡！」

在大家往出口的方向跑去時，小克停了下來，他看到水晶旁有一個黑影。是一隻小狗。

「小克！你在幹嘛！？快一點！」

「等一下！那裡有一隻小狗…咦！？」當小克再次回頭看時，發現那隻小狗不見了。

「小克！」他們大喊道，已經沒時間了，小克只好朝著其他人的方向奔去。

小克跳出了出口，但撞到了他們，導致他們疊成了一團。而好死不死他們壓到了陷阱機關。地板發出了紅色的亮光，他們掉進了陷阱裡。

「老天鵝ㄚ！要撞上了！」眼看他們要撞到底部變成肉醬了，這時毛毛大喊道：「萊德！我必須使出那一招！」

「但那招你還不太會控制啊！」萊德大喊道。

「沒時間了！」

萊德沒有猶豫，硬著頭皮搭應了。「各位！快待到毛毛的後面！快！」

他們待到了毛毛的身後，距離撞上底部只剩下五秒，毛毛摩擦了他的爪子，他的胸口前出現了一團火球。不到半秒，他把火球推了出去。**「火神爆！」**

一聲巨響，山壁被炸出了一個大洞，他們飛了出來，並沒有停下來，繼續往懸崖底部墜落。**「哇ㄚㄚㄚㄚㄚㄚㄚ！」**

「灰灰！天天！使用那招！」再萊德的大喊下，灰灰使用他的超能力，他召喚出了好幾個像是皮革包的東西，綠色的光芒把所有人都裝了進去。

天天則是召喚出了一個龍捲風，讓他們飛了起來，成功的安全著陸。「呼！剛剛真的好險喔。」阿奇看著他們墜落的地方說道，嘆了一口氣。

「謝謝你們，天天、灰灰。」萊德答謝道。「不客氣！萊德！」他們兩個笑著同時回答。

「各位，我們先離開這裡吧。已經快要晚上了，這裡不宜久留，之後再來探查吧。」卡羅斯看了看天色說道。

「我同意！」小克喊道。

「我知道了，今天經歷了很多事，大家都累了。今天就先回去好好的休息吧。」萊德說道，他啟動了小狗平板呼叫了機器狗。

幾分鐘後，他們搭上了空中巡邏機，在艙門關上之前，他們看著馬丘比丘。艙門關上後，他們離開了那個地方。但他們不知道，在不遠處的山頂上，有人看著他們離去。

* * *

此時，在那間密室裡，那個巨大的水晶裡，疑似正在培育著甚麼東西…


End file.
